


Masquerade Sweethearts

by booksrule123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Human Kwami, reversed love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksrule123/pseuds/booksrule123
Summary: Marinette, an up-and-coming fashion designer who goes by the pseudonym Ladybug, is invited to a high-end fashion masquerade event hosted by her idol. There she meets the secretive model Chat Noir, among others, and is offered the chance of a lifetime.





	1. Invite

“Tikki, Tikki, can you believe it?” Marinette shouted into the phone.

“Believe what? What time is it, Marinette?" The young agent sounded groggy, an unsurprising fact given that she had just woken up.

“Like three I guess?”

“Jesus-”

 “But that’s not important! Guess what I just got, Tikki, guess!”

“Is it my restraining order, I’ve been hoping that would get delivered soon.” Despite her deadpan voice, Marinette could tell she was excited to know what the news was.

“It’s an invite to that exclusive fashion party I was telling you about! The masquerade!”

“Wow, really? This is big, girl! I might just forgive you for calling me at THREE IN THE MORNING, MARINETTE. GO TO BED.”

_-click-_

Marinette let out another schoolgirl squeal, taking another look at the silver-etched invitation:

_Please join us for a_

_Miraculous Masquerade_

_Hosted and sponsored by_

_Hawkmoth_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two leads have hella anxiety

What a dream! Hawkmoth, her fashion idol, had invited her, little Marinette with her hobby blog, to an exclusive event! How had he known about her? Did he follow her? Oh no. How much had he seen? She lurched toward the desktop, hurriedly skimming her last few posts.

“Ughhhh.” With a groan, she saw post after post of fangirling about this designer or that, most notably the very designer she was worried about. “God, I look so obsessed.” It was hardly her fault for the lack of inspiration the last few months, could he really fault her on that? Oh man, who was she kidding. “He’s just called me there to laugh in my face. Everyone will see and I’ll never make it big, no one will ever hire me to do anything. I’ll die alone in a ditch.”

Trying to drag herself out of the anxious spiral, she took another look at the information on the back of the invite. It would be a week-long event, starting and ending with a masquerade. The intermittent days would consist of meeting models, stars, and other designers. An amazing chance to get her name out there (that is, if she had the chance before crashing and burning like she was sure she would). That was all it said, but she was pretty sure she’d heard rumors from other bloggers of a high-stakes fashion show, with the winner being awarded an apprenticeship under Hawkmoth.  
Now that would be the dream. Even if she knew she’d never get there. Ugh. Maybe she should get to sleep before she started questioning her whole life. Again.

* * *

 

Adrien looked at the invitation again. Hawkmoth? He’d never met the designer, much less spoken to him. Why would he have thought to invite him? He wasn’t that well-known, his father made sure of that. How had he even figured out his address? Despite the immediate thrill he got knowing that such a big designer thought he was big enough for the event, he couldn’t help but be concerned.

Maybe he wanted to go, though. How exciting it would be to go out and meet people for once. Maybe- but no. He dared not hope that Ladybug was invited too, that was only setting himself up for failure. It was probably best to forget about it altogether

Well, he supposed, the best thing to do would be to tell his father. Surely, he would be told no outright. He was never allowed anywhere so public, he wouldn’t have to think about it any longer. Surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a pretty short chapter, sorry about that. I shouldn't even be writing I have finals to do but I love these dorks. Alya and Nino, possibly others will be introduced eventually but I wanted the beginning to be mostly Mari & Adri. Again, please comment to let me know how I'm doing!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, still trying to find my way around. Future chapters will hopefully be longer, but I wanted to get this one up. Please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
